


Намеки и реакции

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Что делать, если шеф начинает проявлять определенный интерес?





	Намеки и реакции

**Author's Note:**

> Характеры персонажей основаны на фиках valley (но не соответствуют), в частности, на цикле Burglar’s trip.

_Какое небо голубое!_  
Мы не сторонники разбоя  
На Волдика не нужен нож –  
К нему слегка попристаешь,  
И делай с ним, что хошь!  
(с)MightyMegatron 

– Сев, – Люциус выскользнул из камина в кабинете Снейпа и, не здороваясь, прошествовал мимо, – я так больше не могу! – он нашел в шкафу бутылку виски и, не спрашивая разрешения, налил себе полный стакан. После чего сел в кресло, пригубил напиток и умоляюще посмотрел на друга. – Что мне теперь делать?

Похоже, Люциус был в совершенно расстроенных чувствах.

– Люци, ты о чем? – осторожно спросил Северус.

Он был уверен, что знает, с чем именно связан визит, но решил уточнить. На всякий случай.

– Я испробовал все! – Люциус еще отпил из стакана, вскочил и заходил по кабинету. – Это невозможно! Я не люблю его! – его печальный взгляд мог растопить даже сердце статуи, но не Снейпа.

– Кого? – спросил Северус, хотя и так было понятно кого.

– Шефа, конечно! – Люциус заметил поднявшуюся бровь Снейпа и спохватился: – То есть, конечно, люблю, но не так! У меня и жена красавица, и вообще...

– И вообще, тебе не нравятся безносые красноглазые волшебники мужского пола, – продолжил за него Северус.

– Как-то так, – согласился Люциус и снова упал в кресло.

– Значит, шеф тебе не нравится...

Люциус чуть не поперхнулся виски.

– Да ты что! – испуганно возмутился он. – Нравится, но как… э… лидер, а не в физическом смысле. Честно говоря, не представляю, кому он может казаться привлекательным – разве что Белл, но она... – Люциус выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Гм, – хмыкнул Северус, – а что же ты в итоге хочешь – чтобы он отстал от тебя или чтобы ты ему захотел ответить?

– Конечно, чтобы он отстал! Но как это устроить? Зелья он пить не будет, а если и удастся подлить, так еще неизвестно, как на этого мутанта подействует. Может возненавидит и заавадит со всей семьей, – совсем сник Люциус и снова приложился к стакану.

– Значит, в отношении Лорда возможны только немагические методы, – подвел итог Снейп.

Люциус кивнул и, задумавшись, уставился в пол.

– Если ничего не сделать, он, наверное, Нарциссу убьет. Из ревности. Если бы можно было сделать так, чтобы я чего-нибудь выпил и сразу стал ему неинтересен…

– Теоретически, можно попробовать, – протянул Северус, который как раз подумал, что это был бы очень и очень любопытный эксперимент. 

– Что?

– Любовь и страсть основаны на флюидах, излучаемых человеком. Если их изменить, чувство, скорее всего, исчезнет.

– Можно попробовать, – задумался Люциус, но тут же вспомнил: – А как же Цисси? Это же и на нее повлияет – вдруг она от меня уйдет? Нет, такой вариант мне не подходит!

– Потом можно все вернуть, как было.

– Ага, и чувства шефа тоже. Нет, это совершенно неприемлемо.

– Тогда так: возможно, ты привлекаешь его своей недоступностью. Если он получит тебя...

– Сев, ты чего говоришь?! – испуганно возмутился Люциус. – Меня сейчас вывернет от подобной перспективы.

– Ты сам жаловался, что не можешь в него влюбиться, значит, теоретически рассматривал такую возможность!

– Меня пугает такая возможность! – Люциус поднялся, подошел к столу, налил в стакан еще немного виски, сделал глоток и продолжил: – Я просто не знаю, что делать.

– Зная твою интуицию, возможно, твой план был верен.

– Какой план?

– Влюбиться в Темного Лорда, – заметив шок на лице Малфоя, Снейп усмехнулся. – Есть шанс, что ответное чувство напугает его. А поскольку я тебя неплохо знаю, такой исход вполне вероятен.

– Но я не могу в него влюбиться! Хотя… ты же, наверное, можешь сварить любовное зелье? – глаза Люциуса загорелись.

– Естественно! Хотя обычно его варят для того, чтобы кого-то влюбить в себя. Но разница невелика. Есть, правда, одна сложность – нужна какая-нибудь вещь, а еще лучше – волос предполагаемого объекта обожания или что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Волос у него вообще нет.

– Волосы растут не только на голове, – заметил Снейп. – Мы не можем быть уверены, что их нет в других местах, или?.. – он вопросительно посмотрел на Люциуса.

Тот вернул совершенно ошарашенный взгляд:

– Я совершенно не в курсе, есть ли у него волосы где-нибудь еще! – Люциус обиженно вздернул подбородок. – И точно не собираюсь изучать его на предмет их наличия!

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Впрочем, учитывая, что он наполовину рептилия, вероятность, что у него есть волосы, невелика.

Малфой облегченно выдохнул.

– Может, у него чешуя есть, раз он рептилия, – предположил он.

– Не замечал.

– А вот у его змеи точно есть…

– Какое это имеет значение?

– Но змея-то принадлежит ему, а, учитывая, сколько времени они вместе...

– Люци, ты хочешь воспылать страстью к Нагини? – прервал поток мыслей Снейп. – Это извращение, но я могу тебе это устроить.

– Нет уж, не хочу. Мне и шефа хватит.

– Еще подойдут: ногти, зубы, слюна, сопли, сперма, – Люциуса явственно передернуло, – ну, и, наконец, кожа и кровь. Что из этого реальнее всего достать?

– Можно сводить его на маникюр.

Тут уже пришла очередь Снейпа удивляться:

– Ты как себе это представляешь?!

– Почему нет? Ты видел его когти? Это же кошмар! Скажу ему, что мне нравятся ухоженные руки, посоветую хороший салон. Вдруг получится. 

– Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать, но я бы попытался придумать что-то еще, – образ шефа, посещающего маникюрный салон, поражал воображение.

– Не получится – оттяпаем ему палец, – беспечно заявил Люцис, но, заметив, что брови друга пытаются достичь линии волос, поспешно добавил: – Я пошутил!

– Надеюсь, – только и сказал Снейп.

– Можно заставить его чихнуть! – предложил еще один вариант Люциус.

– У него носа нет!

– И что, чихнуть он уже не может?

– Надо проверить. Что еще?

– Устроить соревнование – кто дальше плюнет!

– Люци, твои идеи... 

– Чем тебе не нравятся мои идеи?!

– Они совершенно дикие!

– Но они могут сработать!

– Не думаю.

Люциус глотнул еще виски.

– Хорошо, что предлагаешь ты?

– Да поцарапать его нечаянно, и все.

– А кто его царапать будет? Ты?

– Могу и я, – согласился Снейп.

– Ладно, – сдался Люциус, – если мои варианты не приведут к должному результату, воспользуемся твоим методом.

Он залпом допил виски и, не прощаясь, исчез в камине.

* * *

Удивительно, но сработала первая же идея. Снейп понял, что вид лорда Волдеморта, делающего в салоне маникюр, будет преследовать его до конца жизни. И радовать, ибо зрелище было абсолютно сюрреалистическое и… забавное.

Для зелья было достаточно малейшей частички тела Темного Лорда, и скрытый зельем невидимости Снейп очень быстро получил необходимое, взяв кусочек когтя со стола маникюрши.

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он отправил сову Люциусу, допил остатки виски и принялся за изготовление зелья. Возникшее чувство должно было оказаться достаточно сильным для того, чтобы побороть весь ужас перед Волдемортом и сподвигнуть Люциуса на явное проявление страсти.

Снейп как раз думал, не стоит ли предупредить Нарциссу, чтобы она не переживала из-за внезапно сошедшего с ума мужа, когда в кабинете появился Люциус.

– Надо поторопиться, пока шеф не вызвал меня, чтобы похвастаться новым маникюром.

– Уже почти все готово, – Снейп медленно помешивал темно-красное, ароматно пахнущее клубникой варево. – Остался последний ингредиент.

– Так добавляй его скорее!

– Частичка тебя.

– Ах, да, конечно, – Малфой вырвал волосок из своей роскошной шевелюры.

Сразу после того, как волос исчез в короткой вспышке в котле, Северус погасил огонь и продолжил мешать варево.

Люциус с недоверием и испугом посматривал на котел.

– А какой, собственно, будет эффект? – наконец, спросил он.

– Ты начнешь воспринимать шефа как очень красивую юную девушку.

– Кошмар, – закрыл глаза Люциус. – Я надеюсь, все получится. Иначе...

– Может, надо предупредить Нарциссу?

– Уже!

– Тогда все готово.

Снейп налил зелье в бокал и протянул другу.

– Сев, ты проследишь, чтобы я не наделал глупостей? – умоляюще взглянул на него Люциус.

– По мере сил, Люци, – усмехнулся он.

Малфой печально посмотрел на бокал, зажмурился и залпом выпил зелье. Он посидел с закрытыми глазами несколько секунд, потом посмотрел на друга.

– Не чувствую никаких изменений.

– Не так сразу, – улыбнулся Снейп. – Сначала надо поспать. Да и шефа ты еще пока не видел.

– Да, действительно, – Люциус поставил пустой бокал на стол и ушел через камин.  
Северус вздохнул, подумал, не отправиться ли следом за приятелем, но решил пока повременить.

* * *

Когда Темный Лорд отчасти от скуки, отчасти для того, чтобы поставить гордого и неприступного Малфоя в неловкое положение, решил сделать вид, что воспылал к нему любовной страстью, он не предполагал, что Люциус так неправильно отреагирует. Он начал игру только потому, что хотел посмотреть как Люциус начнет от него бегать.

Волдеморта забавляли неловкие и испуганные слова и взгляды, которые бросал на него Люциус в ответ на намеки. Он даже согласился на посещение маникюрного салона – во-первых, из любопытства, во-вторых, чтобы посмотреть, что тот придумает еще. Но сегодня Темный Лорд понял, что игра привела к неожиданным последствиям. С утра в его комнате появилась огромная корзина, полная ароматных бордовых роз и снабженная открыткой, на которой изящным росчерком пера было выведено: «С любовью от Люциуса!» Для собственного спокойствия Волдеморт решил думать, что это продолжение игры, но развитие событий показало, что все действительно зашло куда-то не туда.

На очередном собрании Упивающихся Смертью Люциус смотрел на него с нескрываемой страстью, любовью и обожанием. Это было странно, особенно с учетом того, что страх, который читался в глазах абсолютно всех приспешников, в Малфое отсутствовал напрочь. Волдеморт с удивлением понял, что тот его совершенно не боится и находит невероятно привлекательным.

Чтобы на него, Темного Лорда, бросали настолько откровенно жаркие взгляды – такого не было никогда!

Волдеморт старался не смотреть в сторону неожиданно воспылавшего страстью приспешника, но каждый раз, как взгляд натыкался на Люциуса, его речь сбивалась, и он некоторое время не мог вспомнить, о чем говорил.

Продолжать собрание в такой обстановке было невозможно, и он решил закругляться, тем самым избавившись от Люциуса. В итоге, так и не сказав и половины того, что собирался, Лорд сообщил:

– На этом закончим. Все свободны, – после чего, закрыв глаза, откинулся в кресле.

Он услышал хлопки дезаппарации, подождал еще пару минут и открыл глаза. Увидев совсем близко от себя лицо Малфоя с томлением и тоской во взгляде, Темный Лорд вздрогнул.

– Люциус, – сказал Волдеморт, нервно сглотнув, – собрание закончилось, ты можешь идти.

– Мой лорд, – страстно прошептал тот, – вы получили подарок?

Темный Лорд отодвинул кресло и встал.

– Да. Это было... – он на секунду задумался, подбирая слово, – мило.

– Вам понравилось, – улыбнулся Люциус, делая шаг вперед. – Возможно, в таком случае, вы не откажетесь разделить со мной ужин.

– С твоей семьей? – на всякий случай уточнил Волдеморт.

– Нет, зачем нам Цисси? – еще шире улыбнулся Люциус и подобрался ближе. – Только мы вдвоем.

Темный Лорд быстро отошел на пару шагов назад. Еще никогда он не попадал в столь двусмысленное положение, в котором отчасти был виноват сам.

– Люциус, что ты себе позволяешь! – возмущенно воскликнул он, в надежде, что подчиненный опомнится.

– Я позволяю? Я лишь поддерживаю ваше же предложение, сделанное мне три дня назад.

– Это было три дня назад.

– Что-то изменилось? – в голосе Люциуса послышалась печаль.

– Все изменилось! Убирайся отсюда! – закричал Темный Лорд, делая шаг к Малфою, рассчитывая его напугать.

– Мой лорд, вы так прекрасны, когда сердитесь! – тот протянул руку к повелителю, и он в ужасе отпрянул.

Боль, мелькнувшую в глазах Люциуса, сыграть было невозможно. Если Волдеморт и надеялся, что все это лишь представление, сейчас эта надежда испарилась. Он коснулся лопатками стены.

– Мой лорд, я чем-то расстроил вас? – спросил Малфой, с вожделением заглядывая в глаза. – Может, я что-то могу для вас сделать? – он перешел на страстный шепот, еще больше приблизился к Темному Лорду и провел пальцем по его щеке.

– Нет! – на грани истерики рявкнул Волдеморт и дезаппарировал.

Профессор Снейп, наблюдавший за сценой из-за тяжелой портьеры, облегченно вздохнул. И тут же почувствовал, что его вызывает Темный Лорд.

* * *

Волдеморт нервно расхаживал по комнате. 

– Северус, – он остановился, заметив появившегося Снейпа.

– Да, мой лорд.

Темный Лорд явно не знал, как начать разговор. Повисла неловкая пауза. Наконец, он нашелся.

– Меня беспокоит Люциус...

– Что с ним случилось?

– Мне кажется, он сошел с ума, – заявил Волдеморт.

– Позвольте усомниться, мой лорд, – сказал Снейп, стараясь скрыть усмешку.

– Он ведет себя... – тот задумался, подбирая правильное слово, – неадекватно. Возможно, его чем-то опоили.

– Я не замечал.

– Северус, ты должен поговорить с ним и сделать все, чтобы он больше не смотрел на меня... так.

– Как? – пряча улыбку, уточнил Снейп.

– Как будто я юная красотка! – взорвался Волдеморт и опять заходил по комнате. – Это какое-то безумие!

– Но, мой лорд, мне показалось, что вы сами...

– Ни слова больше! Тебе показалось!

– Хорошо, мне показалось, – согласился Снейп, чтобы не нервировать повелителя.

«И всем остальным тоже показалось», – подумал он и заметил, как нахмурился Волдеморт – судя по всему, мысль эту он прочитал.

– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

– Хорошо, Северус. И поторопись.

Снейп откланялся и вернулся в Хогвартс. Насколько он понимал ситуацию, предмет беспокойства шефа должен был явиться в ближайшее же время.

Люциус не заставил себя долго ждать.

– Сев, он меня не любит! – трагически сообщил он, выпорхнув из камина в профессорском кабинете.

– Люци, ты уж реши, что тебе надо – чтобы он тебя любил или не любил? – сдерживая смех, заявил Снейп.

– Я уже сам не знаю, – печально сообщил Малфой и поискал глазами на привычном месте бутылку виски. Но не нашел.

– Выпей лучше это, – Северус протягивая другу стакан с бесцветной дурнопахнущей жидкостью.

– Что это? – на всякий случай уточнил Люциус, принимая стакан.

– Антидот.

– То есть, я это выпью и разлюблю его?

– Ты выпьешь, и действие любовного зелья сойдет на нет, – пояснил Снейп, – А разлюбишь ли, зависит от того, любил ли ты его до принятия зелья или нет.

Люциус с печалью посмотрел в стакан.

– Да, так, наверно, будет лучше, – он вздохнул и залпом выпил горькую жидкость.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался мастер зелий, отбирая пустой стакан у приятеля.

– Вроде все как раньше, – пожал плечами Люциус, – только вот это щемящее чувство вроде исчезло, – он вдруг с ужасом посмотрел на друга. – О, Мерлин, Сев, что же я сделал! Он же теперь меня заавадит! Я же приставал к нему, и... я напугал его, – Малфой в отчаянии опустил голову. – Все. Он точно меня убьет.

Снейп достал из запасов бутылку хорошего коньяка, наполнил два бокала и протянул один из них другу.

– Ничего он тебе не сделает. Он посчитает тебя жертвой своей исключительной харизмы.

– Надеюсь, ты прав, – усмехнулся Люциус и попробовал коньяк.

– Конечно, я прав, – без тени улыбки сказал Снейп. – Уверен, больше он тебя доставать не будет. Во избежание рецидивов.

* * *

Лорд Волдеморт сидел в кресле в имении Малфоев и печально разглядывал присланную утром корзину роз. Ему никогда раньше не дарили цветы, и он был уверен, что больше и не подарят. По всему, ему должно было быть все равно – цветы это такая ерунда, когда весь мир готов лечь у твоих ног. Но почему-то при мысли о том, что больше таких подарков не будет, Темному Лорду стало грустно.


End file.
